


Ashes

by jpgclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpgclexa/pseuds/jpgclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa had been taught that love was weakness, but that was all Clarke wanted. And in reality, what Lexa needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

“Sky girl, I told you to leave me.” Lexa exclaimed after getting annoyed with Clarke’s dominating presence. She lurked in the shadows; the candles in the room seemed to fail at their job of illumination. Everything was doused in a hazy black, as well as Clarke. Her bright curls didn’t have their usual glow, and you could see the circles prominent under her eyes.

“You need a break. You’ve been cooped up in here for hours, plus your people are anxious outside.”

“Let them be anxious, anxiety prevents us from being killed, Clarke.” Lexa didn’t even look up from the war maps. “We march out soon, in hours. I have to memorize it all.” Lexa reminded, once again Clarke’s silence seemed to fill the room. The air buzzed with tension. The bubble popped as Clarke exhaled.

“Let’s go for a walk, you know them like the back of your hand.” Clarke declared with a sense of finality. 

“I don’t take orders from you, Clarke.” Lexa reminded, annoyance coursing through her veins. She snapped her head around, and the chains jingled and echoed slightly against the damp concrete walls.

Clarke smiled, her lips pressed together and she took a step towards the door, opening it and letting in a beam of iridescent moon light. The cool air doused Lexa’s skin and the scent of rain was pungent. “Do it because you want to.” Clarke murmured, gently tugging the door closed and letting it go. Lexa’s eyes widened her pupils scanning the room in the dark. 

“Dammit, Clarke.”

~ ~ ~ 

The guard behind Clarke and Lexa was as black a shadow, and as quiet as a fox. The ground was wet and the aroma of rain hung heavily in the night thick humid air. The stars dotted the inky sky and the moon shone down brightly on them.

Clarke was trying to gently brush her fingers against Lexa’s. Her strong, calloused hands hung limply at her sides, swaying slightly with her graceful gate. The guard hung behind them by a few steps, his face taunt and his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. 

“Isn’t this nice,” Clarke whispers, reaching out and gently grabbing Lexa’s hand. She tensed, and scanned Clarke’s face in the dark. The ground beneath her feet oozed out water with every step. The trees gently released droplets onto the ground, some falling astray and landing on Clarke’s head. Lexa smiled gently at this, a trickle of water falling down the side of her face.  
“Leave us,” Lexa demanded, grabbing Clarke’s hand. 

The guard’s eyes widened and his mouth began to form words but Lexa nodded her head. “Leave us.” She repeated, and the guard slowly disappeared, winding down the soggy trail towards the war room.

“What was that for?” Clarke murmured, fear dancing gently in her eyes. Lexa smiled. 

“You are smarter than that, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, she leaned in, securing a hand in Clarke’s wavy hair and kissed her.

Clarke was rigid for a second, stiff. And then she loosened, seemingly melting at Lexa’s touch. Her lips tasted of berries and rainwater. Clarke reached up a hand to cup her cheek, and Lexa pulled away her face blank. “Did you like that?” She was hesitant, a tinge of fear in her voice. But she was Lexa, composed, and put together. Built to be unbreakable, the walls around her seemed to disappear into the sky. 

But Lexa would take them down for Clarke, every time, and it scared her. 

“Love, is not weakness.” Clarke murmured, leaning forwards and resting her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck. “Weakness is letting love break you.”

“You are wise Clarke,” Lexa murmured, her hands on Clarke’s back the cool damp material of her jacket. “And strong.” Lexa added as an afterthought, dazed at the feeling of Clarke’s gentle lips harsh against her neck. 

Clarke pulled away, her eyes dancing. Her lips pressed together in a tight smile, her hair gently pulled off her shoulders by the breeze and she inhaled the scent of the wild, the scent of Lexa. 

“You are beautiful.” Clarke murmured, reaching over and grabbing Lexa’s hand. Leading her back towards the village.

“Eager to leave, princess?” Lexa said, testing the name on her tongue. It flew gently into the air, and soared into Clarke’s heart. Her cheeks flushed red, and she realized how much influence Lexa had on her and she turned around.

“No,” Clarke whispered, glancing at the lanterns from afar. “Eager for recognition, Lexa.” 

“You plan on-“

“Lexa, don’t get me wrong, I really like you.” Love you. The words hung in the air between them, Lexa’s war paint matching the hue of the darkness that encompassed them like a protective bubble. Lexa nodded.

“You want to use this as a strategy.” She finished, her lips twitching into a smile, “another way to unite the grounders and the sky people.”

“And, well,” Clarke said, staring at her feet before lifting her head up to grab Lexa’s chin. She pressed her lips against hers firmly and squeezed her chin gently. “I guess you could say this was an added bonus.” She commented with a wink and grabbed Lexa’s hand to drag her back to the village. 

“The world is in ashes, Clarke,” Lexa said, catching up with Clarke’s long strides, “and you use our relationship as another spark.” 

“In my opinion, Lexa, we’re all going to burn one way or another. And I to burn with you at my side.”


End file.
